Espeon (Pokémon)
|} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifie) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the day or morning, or when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . It is the starter Pokémon in alongside the other Generation II Eeveelution, Umbreon. Biology Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in . In the anime Major appearances Sakura's Espeon Sakura's Eevee evolved into at some point between Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. Other An Espeon appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, under the ownership of . It was her main Pokémon and would use its to incapacitate foes. An Espeon appeared in The Saffron Con, under the ownership of Lilian Meridian, the announcer of the Kanto s. It was mostly used to test the stage's lighting effects, but it also performed an appeal during the Saffron City Contest, which entranced May's Squirtle. An Espeon appeared in Second Time's the Charm, under the ownership of . It was the third and final Pokémon used during her rematch against in the . The Sun Pokémon was defeated by . An Espeon debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolved forms at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. It reappeared in Lost at the League! and A Unova League Evolution!, and in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. An Espeon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolved forms, including the newly introduced . It has a vain personality and dislikes getting its appearance ruined in any way. An Espeon appeared in Master Class Choices!, under the ownership of a named . Espeon was used alongside and made it past the Theme Performance. However, it came in second during the Freestyle Performance, losing to and her , , and . A 's Espeon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances An Espeon appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from an . An Espeon appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved from an . A 's Espeon appeared in Pros and Con Artists. An Espeon appeared in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a . A Coordinator's Espeon appeared in Mean With Envy. A Coordinator's Espeon appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist. It was competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Espeon appeared in The Saffron Con. An Espeon appeared briefly in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Kanto Grand Festival. An Espeon appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, where it was one of the Pokémon who were hypnotized by . An Espeon made a small cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions at the time. An Espeon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what her could evolve into. A 's Espeon appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Trainers' Espeon appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Espeon appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's genetically-altered , nicknamed Vee, evolves into Espeon permanently sometime after the against the Kanto Elite Four and prior to the events of Forretress of Solitude. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. An Espeon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, under the ownership of a Kimono Girl. An Espeon appeared in a fantasy in the . Dexio's Espeon first appeared in PASM18. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Similar to the games, Wes owns an Espeon which debuted in CSL1. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga An Espeon appeared under the ownership of Wes which first appeared in PCS1. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi has an Espeon which is first seen being used to stop a bomb placed by Team Galactic in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Bill has both an Espeon and its counterpart, . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Espeon is a major character in the game alongside . They join the 's team where their knowledge of Entercards comes in handy and are able to rescue . Pokédex entries |} |} it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and (SOS Battle)}} and (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 20, Mr. Who's Den}} using a }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Crags of Lament , Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 71 Blau Salon: Stage 441}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Espeon|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Espeon}} |Party of the Decade Espeon|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Espeon}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Espeon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Espeon}} |Pokémon Center Espeon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Espeon 2}} |Pokémon Store Espeon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Espeon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Espeon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||'}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , but she also enjoys }} |- . }} |- when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Illusio |link='Hero/'''Heroine }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution (daytime) |no2=196 |name2=Espeon |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Espeon is not obtainable in due to the lack of a time system. In order to be obtained and added to the Pokédex in these versions, an Eevee must be traded to , evolved there, and then traded back, or else traded from or . * Espeon shares its name with and . They are all known as the Sun Pokémon. * Espeon was designed by Atsuko Nishida.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 * Espeon has blue inner ears in the games, but in other forms of media, such as the anime, they are often purple. Origin Because of its feline appearance, Espeon appears to be based on the legend of the and the , both Japanese mythological creatures depicted as mysterious, intelligent, fork-tailed goblin cats. The orb on its forehead also shares similar traits to that of the , a Latin-American mythological beast that had a jewel on its forehead. The red coloring of the jewel could be a reference to a , an event in which the moon passes directly behind Earth and into its shadow, making it appear red in color. Its large ears can be traced to s, s, and es. Inspiration of the pink-purple coloring of its fur can be drawn from sphynx cats as well. Espeon's ability to sense minute shifts in the air with its sensitive fur mirrors the cat's ability of using its sensitive whiskers to detect the slightest directional change in a breeze. Name origin Espeon is a combination of (a branch of psychic abilities) and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Eifie is a combination of エスパー esupaa (ESPer, a person with psychic powers) and フィール fiiru (feel), referring to its extraordinary sensory abilities. It is very similar to Eevee, in both writing and sound (イーブイ/エーフィ). In other languages |fr=Mentali|frmeaning=From mental. Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French |es=Espeon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Psiana|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German |it=Espeon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에브이 Ebeui|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=太陽精靈 / 太阳精灵 Tàiyángjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Sun spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=太陽伊貝 Taaiyèuhngyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Sun Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=एसपीओन Espeon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эспеон Espeon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sakura's Espeon * Vee * Umbreon and Espeon (Gates to Infinity) Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Psiana es:Espeon fr:Mentali it:Espeon ja:エーフィ zh:太阳伊布